bioversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jrukari
Jrukari is a monarchic nation on the northern coastline of the Lower Prime Continent. It is within the region of Korjeu. History Initial history (Up to round 5) Jrukari post-Aurora had a quite precarious situation with its leadership, wherein its Chieftain, Ajuk, was caught having a rather intimate situation with his partner, Kiakjei, in public. This led to a major controversy which led to the citizenship calling for the end of Ajuk's reign, something that the man was clearly threatened by. Jrukari also faced other leadership issues, specifically in the military; both of its generals were quite incompetent, and as such needed replacement if Jrukari were to ever succeed against whatever foes it could possibly face. On top of these issues, Jrukari also had water-based issues; that is to say, its rivers were far too wide to cross without boats. And, rather helpfully indeed, it completely lacked boats in any form. They had also spotted strange structures in the Great Kujoan Sea, which were later confirmed to be boats. These structures nevertheless enraged the Jrukari citizenship due to their belief that the Great Kujoan Sea was theirs and theirs alone, and as such demanded for the leadership to do something about it. Settling into this new period of his Chiefdom's existence, Ajuk decided to solve all of these issues in the best way he could. Firstly, he dealt with the issue of his own controversy by publically apologising for his intimate situations in public with his partner, an apology of which the Jrukari citizenship quite surprisingly accepted, so much as he kept said situations within the Jike-Kaujj Palace from then on. He then proceeded to get his advisor to get a list of candidates to replace the incompetent military leadership, from which he chose two; Jukrin and Ejaikrak. Jukrin was highly skilled and could perform effectively in any weather conditions, whilst Ejaikrak specialised in defence, so much so that his ability to coordinate attacks was severely limited. He then tried to have his people develop river boats, so that they could cross the two rivers and claim the world as their own. However, this failed due to the people not wanting to deface the rivers with their own presence and, above all, they did not wish to face whatever perceived threats were beyond the rivers. In stark contrast, however, developing boats to try to locate where those other boats came from went much better, and the citizens of Jrukari were more than ready to play Kujoan-Sea Police. Finally, Kujo had his people try to develop new, fun weapons, of which the people had concepts, but no weapons were ultimately made. Some time later, Ajuk managed to convince his people that travelling across the rivers would not deface them at all, thus allowing him to yet again try to get his people to make some river boats. This order was met with success, and soon afterwards Jrukari was able to travel over the two rivers, a fact that Ajuk was very pleased about indeed. He then ordered his people to go to the north in order to see what was beyond the seas, of which around 50 very excited explorers went out to do so. However, they did not return for reasons unknown to the Jrukari, which resulted in the people being unwilling to go out there until they had an explanation of what happened to those sailors. This worry and panic prevented the people of Jrukari from listening to Ajuk's orders to build war scythes (one of the concepts the people had) or find an economic good to use as a basis for currency. However, the panic was not enough to prevent 3 army transport vessels being built, nor was it enough to prevent the conceptualisation and subsequent construction of 2 triremes. Society